


The Paper Face Mask

by MissBaudelaire (IWillBeTheEndofYou)



Series: Your Curves And Edges [3]
Category: Celebrity Fiction - Fandom, Marvel RPF, RPF - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Face Masks, Fluff, Insecurity, The Author Apologizes, chubby!reader, soft robes, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/MissBaudelaire
Summary: The Reader is doing a beauty routine. Her insecurity is starting to show.





	The Paper Face Mask

“What is that?” Tom wrinkled his nose as he watch her carefully rip open the packet.

“Paper face mask.” she laid her head back and draped it over her face, pressing it down on her nose. When she straightened up, she looked like Noel Fielding portraying the moon on Mighty Boosh. He laughed, bending over to clutch his stomach.  
“What is so funny?” she huffed, hands on her hips.

“Nothing, Moon Pie.” Tom tried to peck the side of her head, only to realize she was mostly coated in face mask, and her hair was covered with a plastic covering, too. Her hands were in special mitts.  
“You just look like a sea creature of some sort.”

“I do not.” she mumbled. He walked her to the couch, letting her stretch out with her legs on his lap. Obediently, he began to rub her calves. She moaned when he found the charley horses, stretched out farther.

“What's with all the gear, love?”

“I just wanted to look pretty,” she stared at her hands in the mitts. “I've got a hair mask in, a face mask on, special hand cream, I've pumiced my feet, I waxed my eyebrows.”

“Okay.” he said slowly. “But why?”

“Because,” she hesitated. “I guess it's just what girls do?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, laughing softly as he pressed on a knot. She sighed and melted into the couch cushions. 

“You never did any of that stuff before.” it was true. She didn't usually worry too much about it. She plucked a bit, shaved her legs. She used a moisturizer every night. Once in awhile she went to go get a mani pedi with her girlfriends. But nothing like this.

“You never starred in movies with such pretty women all day.” she mumbled. He paused, one hand around her ankle. Carefully, he put her feet aside and crawled up her, nudging her to the side. They balanced precariously on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other.

Tom stroked the worn fabric of her robe, soft and thin now. He told her he'd buy another, but she claimed she adored this one. Said it fit her just right. Once bright red, it was faded now. But he found himself loving it, too. It smelled like her shampoo, like her body lotion, like that sweet smell that was so unique to her.

And maybe, once in awhile, when she wasn't home and he found himself with a growing ache for her, he'd go into the bathroom and press his face into the robe, just to catch a whiff of her. He'd press his cheek against the smooth material and imagine she was there.

He shouldn't feel bad about it though, he mused. She stole his pillow and blanket whenever he wasn't there at night. He often found her wrapped up like a caterpillar on the bed, clutching his favorite pillow to her chest. 

“Does it have you worried? All the pretty girls?” he asked softly. She closed her eyes, sighed, shrugged, nodded finally.

“They're very lovely women.”

“They are.” he agreed. “And so are you. And that's not the only reason I fell in love with you.” 

“They also have great personalities.” she offered.

He laughed then, pulling her head to his chest. He peeled off the face mask and flung it to the waste basket. She rubbed the remaining dampness into her skin. He stroked his knuckles down her cheek, marveling at the smoothness there, the softness.

“So do you.” he rubbed down her back, holding her tightly to him. She rested her head on his chest. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I wish you could understand how beautiful I think you are.”

She hummed thoughtfully, his heartbeat in her ear, strong and steady. With a giggle, she sat up, reaching for a plastic bag on the table. 

“I have an idea.” she grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, Tom was wearing a paper face mask, his hands were spread on her thighs as she carefully stroked clear coat on them. She was beaming, her face glowing in a way that wasn't entirely thanks to the mask. 

She was talking about doing a hair mask, saying they could rinse them out together in the shower. She was giggling, telling jokes. This was the way he loved her. If it took a coat or two of nail polish, it was worth it.

The mask didn't feel too bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> I love paper face masks. Any ideas can be dropped to me here! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr!   
> Brokenheartagram.tumblr.com


End file.
